Twisted Fabrications
by The Plushie Bandit
Summary: AU. For the last thousand years, there’s been nothing but peace between the thirteen kingdoms. However, when a string of revealing mishaps turn the nations against each other, everyone is about to find out how fragile their thousand year trust really is.


(A/N) Alright, before I get my head bitten off by all the loyal BDAR reviewers, let me explain? As you know, Between Dreams and Reality hasn't been updated yet. Don't even ask; YES IT WILL GET DONE. Lots of events happened in my life. Many of my previous chapters were erased, including the current chapter. For a while this killed my enthusiasm, chewed it up, and spat it back out at me. In fact, my love for writing has just started to come back. I love you all, but if you keep begging for a BDAR chapter, it's not going to come any faster. Just sit tight and hope. That's all I can say or will say.

As for this current story, it's gonna be another long one, so get ready. xD Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated, as this is my first time diving into the Kingdom Hearts fandom. In fact, I beg for them. Tell me when my characters are OOC, so I can do something to change them. D: I have a feeling I might screw some of them up.

But enough of the author's notes. Onto the fic!

**Disclaimer**- Nope. I'm in Square Enix/Disney territory. Only this story is mine.

* * *

Her back pressed against the hard stonewall behind her, the sudden shock of cold brick barely registering to her fear-infested senses. The tiny bundle in her arms squirmed slightly at the increased pressure of the woman's embrace, but otherwise kept surprisingly silent and continued sleeping. If she'd been thinking straight, the woman would've been eternally grateful for the child's unconscious cooperation. However, with all her thoughts jumbled into indecipherable gibberish, she only whimpered quietly in her throat and prayed she would remain unnoticed. 

At first, there was no sound from what she could tell, and the imposing silence settled over the bedroom like a wet blanket; she wasn't sure if that made her feel secure or more uncertain about her situation. Her shoulders started to shake violently from an invisible weight as she sat there, the entire room holding its breath and waiting for the climax that would follow if luck had abandoned her.

She didn't understand what was happening or what had happened. There had been music; that much was still clear. It had been nothing more than a simple, relaxing melody, but even now she could hear it ringing in her ears, a haunting sound that mocked with its enchanting beauty…

A creaking noise from the doorway caught her attention instantaneously, and any trace of the song left her mind. She froze, breath hitched and eyes wide. _'Please no, no, nononono…'_

A second ticked by… then two… then another.

Trembling, she let out a shaky breath, the tension draining but not quite disappearing. _'The wind… just the wind, you silly woman,'_ she laughed silently at herself in relief.

"Uh… are you sure this is the right room?"

She seized back up and almost choked on her own breath, her grip becoming too tight for the little child to bear. The baby made a slight gurgling noise, which might've been the equivalent of an eruption as far as the startled woman was concerned. Quickly she rocked her child back and forth in a desperate attempt to will it asleep, eyes pinned to the doorway in her view. Her night-adjusted eyes tried to convince her that yes, she was seeing someone standing there, but she couldn't be all that sure. With no moonlight as a guide, she could only sit there in the absolute darkness, hoping her guest's vision was as weak as her own.

In the inky blackness of the small room, a head poked out from the doorway in confusion. "Do you think she's here?" he whispered quietly. His foot hovered in the air for a moment before he let it down with exaggerated slowness, only to come in contact with a rebellious board. A loud squeak vibrated off the walls and the male winced. "Oops."

"If she didn't know we were in here, she does now." The second one, another man, didn't bother to keep his tone low, already suspecting that his presence had long ago been detected. With more grace than the first possessed, he slid into the room and eyed it carefully. "She is here; I can smell her fear." The whole room was infested with the scent, causing him to wrinkle his nose.

She couldn't breathe; it was as if the very air around her was sucking away her ability to do anything. Her body had stopped shaking, the energy evaporating from her limbs. She couldn't even blink away the salty tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"… Dude, that's kinda creepy." The first one shifted weight to his right leg, shrugging to himself in the darkness. He allowed his voice to rise to a normal level, seeing as their prey was most definitely caught. "But I guess it comes in handy." He started to move, going toward a long, wooden bed that sat neatly in a corner. After a quick inspection over and under the covers, he got down on all fours and peered under the furniture. "Man, I don't see her…"

His companion watched with growing annoyance, almost tapping his foot. At this rate it would take them another five minutes to catch the female human, and he was in no mood to wait. "Fool. You're too slow." He strode over to the bed and without warning, flipped the offending object out of the way, the crash generating enough force that a whirlwind of dust filled the room quickly before floating back toward the ground. A new series of cracks climbing toward the ceiling now decorated the wall, the bed now nothing more than a pile of debris.

The male still on the floor looked up slowly with wide eyes, giving his partner a slightly reprimanding glance. "Hey come on! Do you realize how many people are sleeping?" Rising and dusting his knees off, he folded his arms with a huff. "How would you like it if someone just knocked a bed into your wall?"

If the other noticed his comrade's exasperation, he paid no attention. "If you completed your end of the mission, then no one should stir," he stated rather offhandedly. His attention was glued to a corner farthest from him. Eyes starting to narrow, he walked with slow emphasis toward his goal. The scent of a human in fright grew stronger with each step, and his mouth would've curled into a small smile if not for the fact he found no enjoyment in this.

Her legs screamed for her to move it; the dark figure approaching her was enough of a reason to throw caution to the wind and take the risk. If she were quick enough, she'd be through the door in less than two seconds, and with the element of surprise on her side... _'Do it, damn it!'_ Thin hands curled protectively around the baby still dozing comfortably in her arms, but the rest of her body remained still as stone.

"Did you find her?" Still standing in the same spot, the first man scrunched his eyes for a better look. He honestly didn't see much, but then, his eyesight wasn't much use in this darkness. He could only just make out the taller male reach down and pluck something off the ground, though what it was still eluded him. "Hey, did yo--"

"For once, would you remain quiet?" The irritation laced in his voice did the trick, and his companion backed away fearfully. Cool fingers inspected the rough material in his hands, his mind already beginning to assess the situation. The chances that his heightened senses had failed were minimal at best… And yet here he was, clutching a moth-eaten blanket in his hand. It was warm and rich with the smell of fear, so she couldn't have gotten far…

The other man, still cowering from his friend's unusual display of temper, sighed to himself and stared at the ceiling. Sheez, he honestly wished he knew why he'd been picked for this; slinking around in the night like a petty thief had never been his forte, nor did he find any enjoyment in it either. He'd give anything to be lounging by the river's edge instead of wasting his time here… though he'd never say it out loud. Last thing he needed was to be tattled on. He didn't put it past the other to do something like that, either.

It was the sudden, hard clatter that caught his attention, breaking him out of any daydreams. Well at least they knew where she was now. Determined to at least appear helpful, he immediately migrated toward the sound with arms at the ready. "Just give up. It's easier that way," he commanded, or what he hoped sounded commanding.

The taller male heard the noise, but made no move toward it. That seemed rather sloppy of their prey; after all her efforts to keep silent so as not to be found, for her to slip up like that seemed strangely unfitting.

Unless…

"No! Guard the door!" His body propelled him toward the only entryway, and he caught it; the heavy scent of fear plus a flash of escaping flesh. "The human woman fooled us!"

"W-what?" He had no time to react. Before he knew it, his comrade had flown after the woman, leaving him alone in the room with a surprised expression still plastered on his face. "Oh… damn."

* * *

The moment her feet hit the bricked ground, all the pent up fear she'd been repressing exploded into a fit of screams and cries. She could only hope someone was still awake at this time of night. Desperate for sanctuary, her feet carried her to a neighboring house, and she pounded hard at the locked door with the wailing baby cradled in her other arm. "Please, I beg of you! Let me in!" The seconds ticked by while she yelled for help, and her legs trembled with the need to continue running. She could almost feel her pursuer drawing closer. Once again she pounded, this time louder, but the same unfriendly silence was her answer. Finally her body convinced her that waiting longer would be futile, and she allowed herself to flee. 

Heart pounding painfully in her chest, she forced herself to drown out the sounds of her child crying and the wild sobs still bursting from her throat. _'Why isn't anyone here!_' She'd hoped that someone would hear her and the baby by now, but the lack of activity started to wear at her hope. Never had the city seemed so desolate to the point where a newcomer would think the place abandoned. Any other time that thought would've stayed with her until she examined it more closely, but now was not that time. Escaping was her top priority.

Against her will, the woman kept her eyes trained to the front, not wanting to see how much he had gained on her by now. Fear gave her speed, but with her adrenaline rush leaving, she'd be helpless to her fate if caught. Already her vision was causing problems. The world around her constantly wavered like she was drowning: the dizzy sensation making it that much harder for her to stay on her feet.

Another house caught her attention and she swerved for it. "Help me! Please, please help!" She only just managed to not collide with the door, and started to kick it in earnest. "Damn it, let me in! He'll kill me!" Sweat trickled down her face to drip off her chin, mingling with any tears she still cried.

He watched her attack the door with an odd sort of amusement, reminded how much humans could mentally revert to a lesser animal, like a caged lion, when threatened_. 'And to think they're the dominant species of this planet,'_ he muttered sourly to himself. "You shouldn't assume things you don't know." He watched her back seize up at the sound of his voice. "I don't see the point in killing you as long as you don't agitate me, woman."

"W-w-who..." The words turned to mud in her mouth. Her eyes screwed shut, like she could keep her attacker at bay as long as she kept her back toward him. "P-please… go away…"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop making this difficult. I only want one thing and then you can leave."

It was then that his words finally pierced through her mind, and now she turned around, slowly and still shaking, to face her pursuer.

All her eyes met with were more street, littered with a few houses here and there. In obvious confusion, her head jerked to the left, then the right. "W-where are you?" she whispered hoarsely. The sinking unease in her stomach grew, and her overactive imagination took hold. What if he could turn invisible? Just what creature was she dealing with here? In need of comfort, she cradled her daughter to her, trying hard not to give in to anguish.

"You humans are amusing at least." He stared down at her from his viewpoint, arms folded. "You'll look every which way except where you're supposed to."

Her head shot up. If not for fear keeping her rooted and immobile like a deer caught in headlights, the young woman would've dropped her jaw in awe at the creature before her.

Now that he was spotted, the man lowered himself to the ground, landing lightly on the bricked earth so he was right in front of his prey. His impressive black wings folded closed behind him, glossy even in the darkness, and he inspected the woman with an indifferent eye. "Give me the child," was the chilled order.

The magic of seeing this creature shattered into pieces. Instead the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to bristle back to life with renewed vigor. "Never," she hissed out, progressing farther away from him until her back hit the door. The child still cried in her arms, and she twisted her body to hide the baby from his sight. "You leave my child alone, demon!"

"I prefer the term youkai," he sighed while damning the mothering instincts of all mammals. "Listen woman. I'd rather not get blood on my robe." He took a step toward her. "Give me the child." From the way he spoke, the request seemed almost reasonable. "If you're worried about its safety, then I promise you the child will come to no harm."

A gurgling laugh escaped her dry, cracked lips, crazed and unbelieving. "As if I would put faith in the word of a monster!" She spat angrily in his direction. "I'll die before I let you touch my baby!"

With his patience already paper-thin at this point, her scathing words made his eyes narrow, along with a sudden spike in temper. He took another step toward her, this one full of menace. "I'm not going to keep asking you nicely," he stated harshly, wings starting to bristle.

"There's no need for you to ask at all!" She realized that provoking him further would most likely result in her demise, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. If she were going to die at the hands of this demon, she'd do with her head held high, not begging for her life. "I've heard stories about you creatures; slinking your way into houses so you can feast on innocent children!" The clear disgust radiated off her in waves. "To think some of you still crawl around!"

"H-hey now!" Another voice at this moment decided to break into the standoff before any blood was shed. "I don't eat kids!" Huffing up next to his companion, the male who'd been left behind came stumbling upon the scene. "I mean… I'm a vegetarian!" He bent over double, trying to catch his breath. "Besides, isn't it the onis that usually eat humans?"

The moment his friend, if he could be called that, caught up with him and the woman, any previous rage the youkai had been harboring was effectively banished to the outskirts of his mind. "Whether you, I or onis eat meat or not is hardly a point worth explaining," he sighed, his ruffled feathers smoothing back into place.

"Well, I just thought it'd be a good thing if she got it right…"

"However, since you've finally managed to get here…" He pointedly ignored the previous response and gave the other a look. "Finish this." With that, he turned his back on both of them, walking into the shadows of the night. "Make sure not to damage the child. You know _He_ won't be pleased if you do." He saw no point in wasting his own energy and time when the other could easily take care of the situation.

Incredulous, the other could only watch the winged youkai walk off before finding the voice to speak. "Wait, you're leaving me here?" When no answer came his way, he ran a hand through his fine, blonde hair. "This is not fair!" That asshole was always leaving everyone else to do the dirty work. "I always get stuck doing stuff like this," he grumbled, now giving his attention to the human woman.

As soon as she felt his eyes on her, the woman froze, stopping her advancement away from the door. She turned so she was facing him, eyes pleading for mercy. From his temperament and overall attitude, she hoped that maybe this one would be more lenient. "P-please…" Her voice shook and she cleared it. "Anything… I'll give you anything you want." Her arms tightened around her wailing baby as she fought to keep her own tears from spilling.

Feeling awkward with her begging for mercy, he shifted from foot to foot in distress. He felt inclined to say something, a reassurance of sorts, but the fact was he had nothing to provide as solace. It wasn't like he enjoyed being the bad guy in these situations…

But orders were orders.

"I'm sorry about this." He offered her a sincere apology, even one that weak. There was a light glow in his right hand that steadily grew brighter until a circular ring of water developed. With some of his inner power, he forced it to grow out and then solidify to the weapon of his choosing. "I'll try to make this quick."

* * *

Leaning lightly against the stone pillar of a shrine, the winged youkai tilted his head upward toward the heavens, eyes closed. He remained effortlessly still except for his even breathing, the slim chest rising and falling in a tranquil rhythm. Only when a particular scent snared his attention did he speak. "I take it you're finished?" 

With a sigh, the approaching demon stopped in front of the other, shifted the sleeping bundle in his arms and presented the child's face. "Yeah, I got her." He sounded saddened, as if he were hoping by some miracle the mother would've escaped. "And I dealt with the woman."

Pleased with the response, the youkai finally opened his eyes, gazing at the child baby with minor curiosity. "That would be the first time I've heard the babe quiet," he commented dryly, grateful for the silence.

"Yeah, I know." With utmost care he cradled the child and rocked her with slow, if not a bit clumsy, movements. "It wasn't that hard." He grinned down at her face. "Turns out she really likes music."

A thin eyebrow rose. "Well you seem to be the proud parent," the other remarked with a slight sneer. Pushing off his pillar, the large wings stretched to almost their full span before folding along his back. "Don't get attached. You know what her purpose is."

From anyone else that would've been kind advice, but the other knew better. Another wave of thoughtful gloom hit him as he was reminded of the child's fate. "I know, I know." The blond gave her another gentle rock. "But that won't be for a while anyway… right?" he asked, trying not to seem too hopeful at the prospect.

"That's not the point." Wings fluttered in annoyance. "For all you know, she might not even make it past the first trial."

"Yeah… but…" While he didn't say it outright, the wingless youkai felt a tinge of responsibility. He was, after all, the one who took the child away from her mother. True, he'd been forced into that scenario, but those were now only details he might as well forget. "But let's say on the off-chance she does. Then we'll have to… ya know… raise her." If he were correct, raising anything would require some emotional attachment. Or at least that's how he thought it was done. He wasn't an authority on nurturing children.

"Save it." Not in the mood to deal with any more of the mother-like tendencies the other was exhibiting, the youkai turned his head toward the east, the warm smell of the day starting to creep over the dank scent of night. "The sun will rise soon; we should leave now." They'd most likely be spotted without the cover of darkness as their ally, and he wanted to leave before that happened. With their mission complete, there was no point in lazing about. "Give her to me; I can make it to the base faster than you can."

Oddly enough, the blonde demon didn't put up a fight when his companion reached for the baby girl. He did seem at tad reluctant to comply but obeyed the order, carefully tucking her in the other's arms and making sure the wool blanket covered all of her from the chill of night. With one last pat on the sleeping head, he took a step back and waited.

The moment his touch left her, the child started to squirm in the winged youkai's grasp, tiny whimpers of annoyance escaping. Seconds later, the whimpers escalated into a full blown-out cries, and the male holding her winced as the sound attacked his eardrums. "Why is she crying?" he hissed, demanding an explanation.

"Uh… I don't think she likes you very much," the other offered sheepishly, secretly amused inside. "Maybe human babies hold grudges?" He held out his arms. "I guess I should just take her, since I can put her back to sleep… unless you really want to carry her all the way to th--" The sentence remained unfinished as the baby was more or less tossed back into his arms. Immediately she began to quiet down to a soft sniffle.

"Head straight for the base," he ordered coolly, giving the child a displeased glance out of the corner of his eyes. His opinion of the girl had just dropped a few points, baby or not. "I'll inform everyone that you're coming with her." His wings spread again and with a mighty flap, the demon propelled himself into the night air. "Don't dawdle around." With one last glance, the winged male took off, flying higher into the sky until he was nothing more than a gliding shadow.

The blond coughed at the dust blown into his nose and mouth from the downdraft, wishing the other would at least give a warning before doing that. "Well, at least you're not traveling with him." He didn't care what anyone said; despite being a tad more sympathetic to humans and all creatures not demon, he himself was a youkai and could certainly manipulate someone if provided with the proper motivation.

Wiping the last of the dirt from his eyes, he smiled at his new companion and started to hum an oddball tune he'd made on the spur of the moment. As expected, the soft melody had the desired effect, and the last of the crying melted into a fitful silence when her eyelids were lulled back down against soft cheeks.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Now convinced that she'd sleep for the next few hours if luck favored him, the demon crept away from the small open shrine, toward more concealed parts of the land. With the first beams of daylight peeking over the horizon, it wouldn't be long before the slumbering city awoke in confusion, and the blonde nix didn't want to be anywhere near when the commotion started.

* * *

Short, I know. But we're only at the beginning. xD Tell me what you think, and I'll get the next chapter posted up as soon as possible. 


End file.
